


Amortentia

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, Potterstrade, Protective Greg, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Se avecina San Valentin y Mycroft cree haber encontrado la forma correcta de conseguir el amor de Greg.— Prompt robado de tumbrl, originalmente era un Johnlock pero lo he reformulado a Mystrade —Potterlock AU donde Mycroft hace una poción de amor de 24 horas para Greg; se la da, pero él actúa exactamente normal.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts), [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts), [lady_chibineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/gifts).



 

Fanart by http://cuchabra.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

No entendía qué había salido mal.

Leía y releía la lista de ingredientes en silencio, mientras los nervios se agolpaban en su interior. Estaba completamente seguro de haber seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero aún así la poción no estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo.

Era 14 de febrero y todo el mundo estaba revolucionado. Mycroft, enamorado de Greg Lestrade desde primer año, estaba atravesando una crisis nerviosa. Se las había ingeniado para mezclar un poco de amortentia en el zumo de calabaza, pero su amigo no parecía sentirse diferente. Actuaba como cada mañana, leyendo El Profeta distraídamente mientras ambos desayunaban. Todo Hogwarts los consideraba una dupla sin igual; la amistad más despareja pero perfecta del mundo. Sin embargo, Mycroft quería más, y creyó que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para declararse.

Sus planes parecían haber fallado estrepitosamente.

Varias chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Hufflepuff para pedirle una cita a Greg, pero él siempre las rechazaba cordialmente, con una enorme sonrisa. Nada fuera de lo habitual. Mycroft lo había visto salir con varias chicas durante el quinto año, pero había dejado de hacerlo al entrar al sexto. El pelirrojo pensó que era para avocarse al 100% en su futura carrera como auror. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la biblioteca, completando las docenas de pergaminos que los profesores les pedían. A decir verdad, sólo se separaban para dormir, o cuando el moreno tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero Greg jamás le había dado ninguna clase de señal. Ya quedaba poco tiempo antes de que sus caminos se separaran, y Mycroft tenía tanto miedo al rechazo que jamás se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Mientras lo escuchaba responder por quinta vez que no estaba interesado en una cita, Mycroft releía la receta. No podía ser tan tonto, claro que no. Había realizado todo a la perfección. ¿Por qué Greg no reaccionaba? Había visto lo idiotas que se ponían aquellos que la bebían. ¿Qué tenía él diferente a los demás? Tan ensimismado estaba corroborando sus pasos, que no se percató de los ojos de Greg, fijados en el mismo libro que él estaba escudriñando.

_— ¿Amortentia? ¿De verdad, Mycroft? Creí que eras mejor que eso…_

No le dio tiempo a responder. Simplemente se alejó de él con paso firme, dejándolo con millones de dudas. Si Greg se había dado cuenta, estaba perdido. Jamás se lo perdonaría. El Hufflepuff era un muchacho de palabra, leal y determinado como pocos. Si había percibido rastros de la poción en su zumo, jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Anthea, quien notó la situación desde la mesa de Slytherin, se apareció a su lado.

_— ¿Quieres explicarme qué ha sucedido?_

_— Creo que ha notado la poción en su bebida_ —explicó, algo apenado— _Pero no ha servido de nada, puesto que ha actuado como siempre…_

 _— Es improbable que hayas hecho algo mal, Mycroft_ —refutó, sonriendo— _¿No crees que existe otra razón por la cual él no ha actuado diferente?_

_— No entiendo a qué te refieres…_

_— Eres el chico más inteligente de Hogwarts, Mycroft… pero a veces resultas demasiado ciego ante lo obvio…_

Ella se fue, riendo entre dientes. El pelirrojo bufó y cerró su libro de golpe, deseoso de aire fresco. Debía enmendar su error, por lo que fue a buscar a Greg. No era como lo había planeado, pero sólo declarándose frente a frente lograría que él lo perdone. Debía tocar su corazón con sus palabras, dejar el orgullo de lado y ser frontal. Aunque eso le acarreara el fin de su amistad.

Lo encontró junto al lago, abrazado a sus rodillas. Al acercarse, notó que estaba llorando. Mycroft se arrodilló a su lado, y Greg ocultó su rostro, rápidamente.

_— De verdad lo siento, Greg... Yo no quise…_

_— Eres un idiota, Mycroft —r_ eplicó antes que él pudiera explayarse _— Y en San Valentín… No creí que pudieras hacer eso…_

_— Simplemente quería… Yo no sabía cómo…_

_— Frente a mis narices, sabiendo que yo estoy enamorado de ti, darle amortentia a otro…_

Mycroft ya no lo escuchaba. ¿De verdad había dicho lo que él creía? ¿Acaso Greg estaba enamorado de él?

Y de repente, todo tuvo sentido. El pelirrojo no había realizado mal la poción; Greg no había cambiado su forma de actuar por el simple hecho de que él ya estaba enamorado. Por eso Anthea lo había tratado de ‘ciego ante lo obvio’. No podía creerlo. Era todo lo que había soñado y más.

_— Gregory…_

_— No quieras decir nada, Mycroft —_ bufó _— Pensé que lo había dejado en claro durante todos estos años, que pasar cada minuto de mi día a tu lado era suficiente…_

_— Greg…_

_— Pero al parecer tú prefieres hacer amortentia para darle a otro idiota, porque yo no te alcanzo…_

_— ¡GREGORY LESTRADE! ¡TE HE DADO EL AMORTENTIA A TI!_

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Greg quería saber si Mycroft le mentía, y para ello utilizó la legeremancia. El pelirrojo se lo había enseñado para que pudiera protegerse, pero habían prometido que jamás leerían los pensamientos del contrario. Ésta era claramente una excepción, y Mycroft le permitió entrar. Y allí, Greg pudo ver que todo era real; que Mycroft lo había amado desde el primer día, y que cada palabra que le había dicho salía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Mycroft tragó saliva cuando pudo sentir que Greg salía de sus pensamientos. Todo estaba sucediendo, todo era real, todo iba más allá de lo que había soñado.

_— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Mycroft?_

_— ¿Por qué nunca me lo explicaste, Gregory? ¿Por qué nunca fuiste claro y dijiste qué era lo que pretendías al pasar tiempo conmigo?_

_— Tenía miedo a que me rechazaras —_ explicó Greg, sonrojándose _— Creí que te alejarías de mi, que no sería correspondido…_

 _— Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta —_ refutó Mycroft _— Prefería tenerte como amigo a perder tu compañía…_

 _— Hemos sido dos idiotas —_ rió, tomando su mano _— Mycroft Holmes, ¿quieres ser mi cita para San Valentin? Aún podemos ir a Hogsmeade…_

_— Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo_

Sendas sonrisas iluminaron sus rostros. No necesitaban más pociones ni engaños.

Ahora podían dejar que su amor fuera libre.


End file.
